Fall to Pieces
by Ame no Kodomo
Summary: KuramaBotan songfic, oneshot. Botan isn't ready to face the awful truth that Kurama may not care about her the way she thought he did... Ultrafluffy. Don't like, don't read!


"We'll be right back." He said, pulling her away from their group of curious friends.

"Botan, I don't quite know how to say this, but…" Kurama reddened and looked down at his feet. _This is it, _thought Botan. _This is where he tells me that we're just friends, nothing more._

"You don't have to say it," she whispered, shaking her head. She was trying hard to hold back the tears.

"Yes, I do." Kurama replied gently.

_I looked away_

_Then I looked back at you_

_You tried to say_

_Things that you can't undo_

"No, please!" Botan tried to run, to get away, but he took her by the arm and wouldn't let go.

"Botan! Please listen!"

"I can't!" She could no longer restrain herself, and the tears began falling. Startled, Kurama relaxed his grip. That was all Botan needed to tear away from him.

"Wait! Botan!" She could hear him calling, but it didn't matter. She had to get away, away from everything.

_If I had my way,_

_I'd__ never get over you_

_Today's__ the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

Botan ran down the street to the park, where she had talked with Kurama so many times before. It seemed likethey had been couple before, but now.... She collapsed on a bench, wishing she hadn't rushed off the way she did. The regret was like a stone in her stomach, and she felt the tears welling up again.

"Stupid, don't cry. You can't cry," Botan told herself. "Keep it together."

"Botan? Is that you?" Keiko's voice came from behind a nearby tree. Botan looked up, pressing her lips together as hard as she could to keep from crying.

"Are you okay?" Keiko sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I suppose," Botan managed to choke out.

"What did Kurama say to you?"

Botan remained silent.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you_

"Not especially," Botan said with a forced smile. Keiko smiled knowingly.

"I understand. But I really think that you should come back with me and talk to him."

"I can't! You just don't understand!"

"I might, if you tell me what's going on."

Botan swallowed. She really didn't want to talk this over, but she felt obligated to, anyway.

"Alright," she started. "Kurama and I have been spending so much time together, and slowly I've started to realize how much I care about him. I thought he felt the same way." Botan swallowed hard, keeping the tears back. "But I guess I assumed too much. We were having one of those…moments. Y'know, when everything feels so wonderful, sort of like a dream…and I… well, I kissed him. It all happened so fast- but when I realized what I was doing and pulled away, I saw his face…he was so surprised…" Botan trailed off for a moment. She was beginning to break down. She managed to choke out , "he was so…upset….he…ran off…" before letting out one huge sob.

"Oh, Botan…." Keiko said, pulling her friend into a hug. Botan continued to talk into her shoulder.

"And today, he told me that we're just friends! He never wants to see me again!"

"Did he say that?" asked Keiko.

"Well… no…" said Botan, pulling away slightly so she could look at Keiko's face. "Actually, I didn't give him much of a chance to say anything…"

"Then you have to go talk to him!" cried Keiko, pulling Botan to her feet. She began steering her back in the direction of Yusuke's house.

"Why?! I don't want to face him again! I already know how he feels!"

Keiko stopped, and faced the blue-haired deity with a look of compassion on her face. "No, you don't know. You didn't give him a chance to say anything. Are you really going to just leave things like this? You're going to have to talk to him and work with him sooner or later."

"I… I know…"

"It will be so awkward for the two of you. If you at least talk it out now, it won't be as bad. It's common sense." Keiko smiled. "Besides, you still care about him, right? You should hear him out."

"You're right…" Botan said.

"C'mon, then. I'll take you back."

_You're__ the only one _

_I'd__ be with till the end_

_When I come undone _

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

Botan tried to hide her tear-stained face with her hair as they approached the house. Everyone was watching them walk to the door, including Kurama.

Kurama. He had a strange expression on his face, one that Botan had never seen before. There was concern in his emerald-green eyes, but there was a bit of hurt and longing there, too. Botan couldn't decipher it.

"Kurama, can you come over here for a minute?" Keiko called.

"Why Kurama? What's goin' on here?" Yusuke burst out the open doorway, loudly questioning Keiko. Keiko was rather peeved, because she rushed from Botan's side and whacked Yusuke across the face.

"You idiot! Get back in there!" she shouted, chasing the unfortunate punk back to the house.

"Ow! You- Alright, alright! I'm goin'!" Yusuke shouted, putting his arms over his head to block some of the blows.

Botan was so amazed at the scene that she didn't notice Kurama walking towards her.

"You wanted to talk to me, Botan?"

Botan jumped a bit, startled. "Oh, Kurama…" She felt her knees weakening, and she fought to stay upward. "I… wanted… I wanted to apologize for running off."

"Oh. It's… it's alright. Don't worry about it." Kurama said, avoiding her eyes.

"Did you need to tell me something? I'm ready to listen now." Botan said quickly. It drew a smile from Kurama.

"Yes, I did. I just had to talk to you about the…incident."

"Oh, that. Well, I've been meaning to apologize for that, too…." Botan couldn't take it anymore. The tears were flowing freely, and she didn't have the strength to fight them any longer. She just wanted to let it all out.

Suddenly, Kurama reached out and put his arms around her. He pulled her close. Putting his mouth by her ear, he whispered, "Don't apologize."

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you_

_Want to know who you are _

_Want to know where to start_

_I want to know what this means_

_Want to know how to feel _

_Want to know what is real_

_I want to know everything…_

Botan had no idea what to think.

"I…don't understand…."

"Botan, I'm sorry I didn't tell you then. I wanted to, but I didn't know how to... I couldn't tell you how I felt…"

"Then tell me right now," said Botan, suddenly. She looked up at him. "I want to know."

Kurama looked taken aback at this. Then he closed his eyes. "I love you."

"That's nice to know." Botan rested her head on his chest and smiled. "And, guess what?"

"What?"

"That's how I feel, too."

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm__ in love with you_

_I'm in love with you…_


End file.
